


Morning Kisses

by vandom3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, DNF, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Not Beta Read, Referenced Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, dreamnotfound, sort of lol - Freeform, teethbrushing trope, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandom3/pseuds/vandom3
Summary: Pure fluff DreamNotFound oneshot!! Toothbrushing/minty kiss trope i don't really know but I think it's pretty cute.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! thanks for stopping by! this isn't beta read so please lmk of anything in the comments. enjoy <3

Curtains rippled gently at the wall as fresh, morning wind blew through. The beam of light coming from the window carved sharp lines across the floor and landed right on fluttering eyes. George had tried anything to not be awoken by the intrusion of sun. Squinting his eyes shut didn’t succeed, and rolling his head under his pillow didn’t result any differently. With his hands holding down the pillow on either side of his head, he let out a sigh into the mattress below him.

George shifted so he was lying face up, soft gusts of wind breezed by as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the late-spring morning. He heard a slight shift beside him so he blinked to look over at the sound.

“Good morning, beautiful,” bright green eyes looked down at him, only slightly obscured by mussy blond hair. They glowed with humor and adoration along with the sun bringing out subtle flecks of gold. Dream was lying on his side propped up on an elbow, his left knuckles pushing up his cheek, creating a plump crease under his eye.

Even after a few months of waking up next to his best friend, somehow he still got butterflies every morning. Even looking his worst he always woke up to those loving, golden eyes. The feeling always manifested inside of George's chest, but his grogginess only allowed for grunts and scoffs.

“Ugh, Dream, stop watching me sleep,” he complained while he brought his hands up to his eyes to try to rub the tiredness away. “I look a wreck.”

“Oh, stop,” the blond used his free hand to move the older’s hands away from his face and to carefully feather through chocolatey hair. “You’re so cute in the morning. Even when you’re a little bitch.” 

George gasped gaudily, faking hurt. Even so, he leaned into the familiar feeling of fingers twirling around on his scalp. Dream moved his hand down, cupping the side of George’s face with his thumb.

“It’s true,” he continued. “You’re unbearably grumpy when you wake up, but it’s all worth it to see your puffy face.” George brought his hand to rest on top of Dream’s, savoring the feeling of tingly circles being drawn with a finger on his cheek. 

“Is that meant to be a compliment?” He laughed, searching deep into the playful eyes above him.

“Absolutely. It’s cute.” Dream paused for a moment to just take in the sight. “And the way the sun makes your skin glow is just priceless.”

“Please, keep going,” the older teased, but he knew Dream would compliment him endlessly even without asking.

“How soft your skin is,” he smiled and continued grazing his face with his thumb. “And your lovely pink lips.” His thumb moved down now, the brunet puckering just a bit as the pad of Dream’s finger pressed on his mouth. Dream shifted over George more now, using his forearm for support behind George’s head.

“You’re just so fucking pretty,” Dream stared into radiating brown eyes and then moved his gaze down to his finger on George’s lips. The both of them went silent, the air still except for the gentle Florida winds gracing the curtains across the room. 

George had been following Dream’s eyes, fully expecting the younger’s next movement. Right when he started to lean down, sliding his thumb away, George maneuvered his feet onto the ground below and stood up. Dream caught himself and looked up.

“No morning kisses till after we’ve brushed our teeth,” George giggled, staring down into a purely dumbfounded expression. “Don’t go breaking rule number 16 like that, Dream.”

“Wh-Wha- that’s not fair! I didn’t agree to that one!” His expression changed from confused to determined. Dream pushed himself off of the mattress and onto his feet, lunging at George. He reacted quickly, however, dodging Dream and making a run for the bathroom. 

They both trotted down along the wooden hallway. “No fair!” Dream called from behind. “I keep slipping!” He called out with frustration, but couldn’t help from laughing.

“It’s not my fault you’re a sociopath that wears socks to sleep!” He called over his shoulder smiling and headed into the bathroom. He rushed to his drawer to grab the toothpaste and brush.

He quickly fumbled with it, ran it under the sink, and brought it up, just to be stopped by a strong grasp on his wrist. He jumped at the feeling, so close to sweet, minty victory. Dream swung his arm away, still gripped onto George’s arm. It was a tight grasp, but he’d definitely held George tighter before. 

He leaned down, his other hand finding its place in the small of George’s back. He brought his lips to George’s but was met with the dull wall of the back of a hand.

“Mhm-mm!” George hummed under his palm, holding his face tight. Dream moved back to look at the mischievous man blocking his way. George made his way out of Dream’s grasp, stepping back to carefully speak from under his hand. “I got here first, so I win.” Before the blond could refute, George brought the toothbrush to his mouth triumphantly. Each brushstroke a blatant gloat.

“Aww, no stinky kisses,” Dream pouted as George smiled, careful to not let any drips escape his lips. George gestured cheekily to Dream’s brush as he made his way to the faucet to spit. Once he wiped his mouth clean, he looked back at the boy standing petulantly with his arms crossed. 

“No way, you can’t make me,” Dream pouted.

“Is that so? Last night you said over and over you’d do _anything_ for me.” Despite George’s smaller stature, he sure made up for it in snarky banter. Dream’s face immediately flushed, recalling that, yes, he did indeed say that. _Over and over._ He dropped his act and reluctantly brushed his teeth.

Dream side-eyed the man leaning on the counter next to him. He might have been forced his way into this, but he sure could drag it out. He stood there for a while, face turned towards George who watched impatiently. He dramatically took his time, seeming as if he was cleaning each tooth individually. Hey, if he was being pressured into self-hygiene, he might as well be thorough. 

Finally, when the mint flavor got a bit too strong, he spat into the sink. He still made sure to take his time rinsing and wiping his mouth, however. 

“You done?” Dream smiled back in response, waiting for his pearly whites to twinkle with a ding. “Ok, I guess you can kiss me now then.” Dream smirked and sauntered over towards George. He pulled the smaller’s chin up with his thumb so their lips were just barely touching. Each breath created a sharp atmosphere of mint.

George leaned up slightly, somehow closing the space even more without touching Dream’s lips. Before they could meet, however, Dream backed away and put on an unamused look. “You know, I think I changed my mind.” He tried to remain disinterested, but couldn’t help but crack a smile at the other’s disappointment.

George stood there looking at the blond meanly. Maybe he deserved this just a bit. “You kinda killed the whole mood,” Dream shrugged, still trying to hide his smirk. He went to turn away but was stopped by George’s hand grabbing at his jaw.

“Shut up,” George reached up with his toes and turned Dream’s head downwards. They finally met in the middle, lips and tongues clashing in a mess of minty-freshness. They stood there in the bathroom for a while, the warmth of each other slowly outgrowing the coolness of peppermint. When they finally separated they took a second to finally breathe. They stood close, and George had shrunk down to rest his head on Dream’s shoulder. 

When his heart-rate steadied along with his breathing, Dream moved his hands along George’s back, painting similar shapes to how he did before. He took George by both shoulders and leaned back to catch his gaze. “You really are a little bitch.”

George gasped at that, moving to smack Dream, but it was too late. He was halfway out of the room, his wheeze-like laughs echoing in the hallway. George chased behind him again, he needed to punish him for that. Or, maybe, he just needed to kiss him again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> woooooo can't believe i wrote this all instead of doing my 12 missing assignments. well, I can believe it, but it's probably not the best use of my time yay !! i hope if anyone read this that they enjoyed it, this idea has been on my mind for a second and I just thought it was too cute. this is only my second fanfiction ever, and I'm also new to formatting and using ao3 so please give me any advice/criticisms.
> 
> *edit* woooo 50 kudos that's cray c to me thank you all so much :)


End file.
